The present invention relates to motor-vehicle rear suspensions of the type comprising, for each wheel:
a longitudinal arm having one end pivotally mounted on the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle around an axis directed transversally to the longitudinal direction of the motor-vehicle and one end carrying a respective wheel support, PA1 an auxiliary arm connected at one end to the longitudinal arm and having the other end connected to the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle, PA1 a connecting-rod element interposed in the connection between said auxiliary arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle, PA1 a further linking rod interposed between the longitudinal arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle and directed transversally to the longitudinal direction of the motor-vehicle, and PA1 spring and damping means interposed between the longitudinal arm and the fixed structure of the motor-vehicle.
A suspension of the above indicated type is disclosed for example in German patent application DE-A-34 26 942.